


Talkative friends

by Linna_Ai



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que aconteceu entre Ruth e Kirk durante a licença.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkative friends

**Author's Note:**

> Meio bobinha...mas minha primeira fic de TOS! :ppp: Ruth é a amiga de Jim da época da academia que Jim vê no planeta (akele q faz o q vc pensa aparecer de verdade).

Ruth sorriu, nem um pouco surpresa quando chegou o último dia de licença de Jim e a primeira coisa que saiu da boca dele foi o nome de seu Comandante, afinal, havia sido assim desde o começo da licença. Estava feliz por ele, afinal, antigamente, ele passava o dia todo falando de si mesmo ou sobre naves. 

Depois que ele contou sobre o dia antes de ter começado a licença, da massagem, terminando com o tal Comandante, Spock, enganando-o para que o próprio Kirk se obrigasse a descansar, ela tinha suas suspeitas confirmadas.

-Você gosta de verdade dele...

-Claro, acho que posso até dizer que somos amigos... apesar que não se sei vulcanos tem esse conceito...

-Eu estou falando do outro tipo de gostar, Jim.

-Ruth...-Kirk ri, mas depois abaixa o olhar corado sob o olhar significativo dela -...é tão obvio assim?

-Eu ainda tinha dúvidas mesmo depois de você ter passado um dia todo e mais essas horas de hoje falando só dele, mas depois dessa história sobre a massagem... 

-Você não acha que ele notou, acha? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha para ele –Okay, ele notou, mas talvez...talvez ele não tenha desconfiado,certo? Apenas achado estranho? Só mais uma das coisas ilógicas que humanos fazem?

-Eu acho... que ele também gosta de você... pense comigo, não é estranho um vulcano usar de truques para [i/]enganá-lo[/i] a descansar? Vulcanos não são de fazer isso, Jim, pelo que me lembro deles... 

-Mas eu disse para você, ele é meio-vulcano.

-Mas segue os preceitos vulcanos, certo? – Jim balançou a cabeça em concordância. - Acho que isso mostra o quanto ele já te conhece e se preocupa com você, ele sabia que esse era o único jeito para que você descansasse...

-Bem...- Jim abriu a boca para continuar, porém não sabia o que dizer, o bipe em seu comunicador indicando a hora o poupou do esforço -...É hora de ir...

-Entendo, pense no que eu disse, sim, Jim?

-Claro, obrigado, Ruth. Vou sentir sua falta.

-Oh, eu acho que você já está em boa companhia agora.

Jim sorriu e acenou em concordância, corando um pouco. Ergueu-se, partindo para encontrar o resto do grupo para irem.

The end.


End file.
